Coletânea Comemorativa: Efígies de um Passado
by Angela Miguel
Summary: Projeto comemorativo dos 2 anos do site SilverWand! Songfics para todos os gostos, de Lílian e Tiago a Draco e Gina! Um agradecimento e homenagem a todos aqueles que me acompanharam nesses longos quase cinco anos de escrita! XD
1. Efígies de um Passado

**

* * *

**

Coletânea Comemorativa: Efígies de um Passado

**Autora:** Angela Miguel

**Contato:** angela_ponto)_mig_(arroba)_uol_(ponto)_com_(ponto)_br e ametista_(underline)_lua_(arroba)_hotmail_(ponto)_com

**Shippers:** Tiago/Lílian, Harry/Hermione, Rony/Hermione, Draco/Gina e Shippers especiais da Série Varinha de Prata.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter, blá blá blá. Não há fins lucrativos.

* * *

Este é um projeto feito por mim em comemoração aos dois anos de criação do site **Silver Wand**. O site possui a **Série Varinha de Prata** (_Harry Potter e a Herdeira de Hogwarts, Harry Potter e o Olho da Escuridão _e_ Harry Potter e o Portal das Sete Estrelas_) e a fanfic _Os Pergaminhos de Nossa Existência_. 

Aqui no será publicada, primeiramente, songfics feitas por mim com alguns dos shippers mais conhecidos do mundo Harry Potter e outros da Série em questão. Brevemente, haverá songfics de outros autores conhecidos do público, em homenagem aos dois anos. Todas as songfics serão dedicadas a pessoas especiais que fizeram parte dessa loucura!

- **_Tudo Que Precisamos é um Pouco de Paciência_**: Songfic com o shipper _Tiago/Lílian_, inspirada na série de J.K.Rowling, sem qualquer ligação com a série da autora. Baseada na música de _Guns__ N' Roses – Patience_.

- **_Sempre um Crime Perfeito_**: Songfic com o shipper _Draco__/Gina_, inspirada na série de J.K.Rowling, sem qualquer ligação com a série da autora. Baseada na música de _Jon__ Bon Jovi – This Ain't A Love Song_.

- **_Você Sempre Será Meu..._**: Songfic com o shipper _Rony__/Hermione_, inspirada na série de J.K.Rowling, sem qualquer ligação com a série da autora. Baseada na música de _Usher__ e Alicia Keys – My Boo_.

- **_Seus Segredos Estão Seguros Comigo_**: Songfic com o shipper _Harry/Hermione_, inspirada na série de J.K.Rowling, sem qualquer ligação com a série da autora. Baseada na música de _Alicia Keys – Diary_.

As próximas songfics serão atualizadas nesta introdução igualmente.

E, logicamente, gostaria de agradecer a TODOS que fizeram parte dessa história, a TODOS que estiveram presentes e divertiram-se com as minhas loucuras em todas as fanfics. **OBRIGADA MESMO PESSOAL**!!!! Nunca seria capaz de retribuir tamanho carinho por todos vocês, nunca mesmo! Obrigada pelo apoio!!!! Amo vocês do fundo do meu coração!

Espero que se divirtam! Beijos! XD

* * *


	2. Tudo Que Precisamos é um Pouco de Paciên...

**

* * *

**

Efígies de um Passado 1: Tudo Que Precisamos é um Pouco de Paciência

**Autora:** Angela Miguel

**Shipper:** Tiago/Lílian

**Spoilers:** 1 a 5 livros

**Sinopse:** Tiago sabe que a relação com Lílian seria maravilhosa do início ao fim, mas não imaginava que a ruivinha pudesse ser tão difícil. Então, ele reflete e corre atrás de seus dois maiores sonhos: a Ordem da Fênix e Lílian Evans.

**Disclaimer** Esta história não tem ligação com J.K.Rowling ou qualquer empresa ligada a série e marca Harry Potter, blá blá blá. Não há fins lucrativos.

**_Nota da Autora (1):_**_ Songfic inspirada na música do grupo **Guns**** N'Roses, Patience**. Parte da coletânea comemorativa de dois anos do site Varinha de Prata._

**_Nota da Autora (2):_**_ Essa songfic é dedicada para todos os meus fãs, mas especialmente os apaixonados por Tiago/Lílian, um shipper muito gracinha e adorado por todos! Mas, dedico mesmo à **Isa Potter** (Bellinha querida, obrigada pelos anos de apoio, de muitas risadas e choros, de muitas ameaças e de muita paciência! Ti amuuu!) e à **Dani**** Potter** (Danizinha, poxa, quem diria que aqueles e-mails se transformariam nessa amizade, não é mesmo? Obrigada por tudo viuuu!! Ti amuuuu!!)! Essas duas realmente têm muita paciência comigo! XD_

**

* * *

**

TUDO QUE PRECISAMOS É UM POUCO DE PACIÊNCIA

Tiago soltou a respiração, imaginando como era sua vida há cinco meses atrás e como era agora. Não havia reclamações: Hogwarts estava chegando ao fim, seus amigos pareciam encaminhados, assim como ele próprio, os estudos iam muito bem e apesar das investidas negras de Voldemort, tudo parecia perfeito.

Perfeito somente por uma causa: Lílian.

Há cinco meses conseguira seu primeiro encontro com a ruiva esquentada de seu ano. Lílian Evans fora, provavelmente, a garota mais difícil que Tiago tivera de conquistar em todo o seu histórico de Don Juan. A monitora da Grifinória, a sempre tão correta aluna nota dez, a impaciente filha de trouxas que tentava a todo custo encaixar-se em um mundo diferente do seu. _Impaciente_, sim.

E ali estava ele, sentado nos degraus da Torre de Astronomia, esperando-a sair de sua aula extra com a professora que Tiago particularmente odiava, pensando em como tudo se tornara tão difícil nos últimos quinze dias por causa da impaciência latente de Lílian. Os quinze piores dias de sua existência, certamente.

**Shed a tear cause I'm missing you  
**_Derramei uma lágrima, pois estou sentindo sua falta  
_**I'm still alright to smile  
**_Eu ainda continuo bem para sorrir_  
**Girl, I think about you every day now  
**_Garota, eu penso em você todo dia agora_

Sem ao menos perceber, notou um rastro de algo molhado correr por sua bochecha e encontrar seus lábios, de gosto salgado e engraçado. Chorar por uma mulher. Isso era algo inconcebível e absolutamente inexistente no dicionário de Tiago Potter. Nunca choraria por uma mulher, nunca! E então, suas barreiras caíam, suas gentilezas eram inúteis e seu sorriso, ainda que estivesse sorrindo, não era o mesmo sem ela.

Como poderia passar os dias sem tê-la para si? Como resistir aos terríveis noticiários repletos de desgraça e de incertezas sem ela? Como continuar seguindo seu caminho se não havia mais sentido caminhar, já que ela era suas pernas? Como encontrar esperança nas maiores e menores coisas, se somente ela lhe trazia esperança de algum lugar desconhecido, mas belo? Como perseguir seu destino se o motivo para lutar por um mundo melhor não estava ali ao seu lado?

Passando a mão nos cabelos, como fazia de costume, Tiago suspirou de maneira quase culpada e fechou os olhos, limpando a lágrima. Pensar nela era a única atitude sincera e regular daqueles quinze dias. Os olhos verdes tão cristalinos e brilhantes, a voz vibrante e a entonação divertida, como de uma garotinha. Os lábios vermelhos, acertando uma combinação perfeita com seus fios de cabelo como fogo.

- Você está morto, Tiago. Morto e enterrado bem fundo. – murmurou a si mesmo, tentando encontrar uma maneira de fazer esses pensamentos irem embora, deixá-lo em paz.

Mas era difícil. Estar perto de Lílian não era mais um passatempo, uma conquista, um sonho ultrapassado. Junto dela, Tiago era tudo que gostaria e que poderia ser. Um auror imbatível, um lutador da Ordem da Fênix, e um eterno apaixonado. Nunca imaginou como amar poderia doer. Não daquela forma injusta e cruel, que o consumia aos poucos, aos pedaços, aos tropeços. Apenas gostaria que ela pudesse ser mais flexível, mais compreensiva, mais _paciente_.

**Was a time when I wasn't sure  
**_Era um tempo que eu não tinha certeza  
_**But you set my mind at ease  
**_Mas você acalmou minha mente  
_**There is no doubt you're in my heart now  
**_Não há duvida, você está em meu coração agora_

Aquela quedinha parecia infantil ao início. Parecia não durar muito e ser somente mais uma daquelas diversões para ele. Não que Tiago não se importasse com os sentimentos daquelas que estiveram com ele. Porém, todos os garotos possuem a _época de libertação_, como dizia Sirius. A época em que nada fazia diferença, que o importante era se divertir e divertir-se com a mais empolgante novidade do mercado: garotas.

Mas, ainda que insistisse em correr atrás de outras garotas, nenhuma delas pôde substituir Lílian de sua cabeça. Era como se a resistência diária da ruivinha fosse demais para seu coração, e seu orgulho fosse ferido dia após dia. Ela deveria ser dele apenas por uma vez. No entanto, cada dia que passava, a conquista parecia mais distante e impossível. Como resistir a isso?

Convencê-la a sair foi uma das tarefas mais difíceis. Nem mesmo o jogo da final do Campeonato entre Casas de Hogwarts, no ano anterior, contra a Sonserina, debaixo de uma tempestade fora tão complicada. Sua confiança parecia sempre inabalável, mas suas defesas caíram completamente quando aqueles olhos verdes aceitaram seu convite após um certo heroísmo de sua parte. Nada como a perda de uma parte de sua família, uma batalha furiosa contra Comensais da Morte em Hogsmeade e a proteção da mais bela jovem do sétimo ano de Hogwarts. Pedrinho ganhara uma bela noite de sono, pois sumira durante o ataque. Remo recebera uma condecoração de Dumbledore pelos serviços prestados como o Monitor-Chefe, protegendo até mesmo alunos de outras Casas. Sirius embolsara mais uma legião de fãs femininas e belos hematomas por todo o corpo. _"E eu, a garota dos meus sonhos"_, refletiu, sorrindo.

Sim, naquele dia Tiago já sabia. Lílian era a mulher de sua vida, aquela que teria seus filhos, que lutaria ao seu lado – ainda que ele detestasse esta idéia – e que nunca o julgaria porque o amava. Até quinze dias atrás.

"_Recebi um convite. Um convite especial. Sirius, Remo e eu. O ingresso para a Ordem da Fênix, dali dois anos. Enquanto isso, treinamento intensivo com aurores e espiões, os melhores. Tudo que sempre desejara, além dela. Lutar por uma boa causa, mas mais do que isso. Lutar para trazer a paz que foi tirada de um povo que nenhuma culpa possuía. Não fora o sistema que criara aquele monstro. Não fora algum trauma de infância provocado por sua família. Voldemort era simplesmente o ser mais desprezível, nojento e maligno que já andou pela Terra. Que destino outro senão morrer?!"_

Contudo, Tiago não esperava uma reação como a de Lílian. A sempre tão impaciente jovem, aquela que perseguia sempre o que havia de mais correto no mundo, aquela que desejava um mundo melhor. Tiago enfiou a cabeça entre os braços apoiados em seus joelhos e soltou uma exclamação de aborrecimento.

Lílian dissera que, caso Tiago fosse embora, caso embarcasse nessa viagem pela paz, nessa luta infinita contra Voldemort, que ela o deixaria. Para sempre. Disse que não possuía paciência de esperá-lo, de fazê-lo ver que era ao lado dela que deveria estar. Por que tudo tinha de ser tão difícil com ela?

**Said woman take it slow  
**_Eu disse: mulher, pega leve  
_**It'll work itself out fine  
**_Tudo vai se resolver bem  
_**All we need is just a little patience**  
_Tudo que precisamos é só de um pouco de paciência_

Ainda Tiago tentou convencê-la, tentou mostrar que aquilo era temporário, que era seu sonho e que Lílian deveria manter a calma e tentar entendê-lo. Mas, por que escolhera namorar alguém mais irredutível que qualquer um que já cruzara seu caminho antes? Tudo iria se resolver logo, tudo iria passar e logo juntos estariam novamente.

_"Não quero saber, Tiago! Pode esquecer essa idéia! Eu não vou ficar aqui sentada, assistindo você ir para essa batalha mortal sem poder fazer nada!"_, dizia ela vez após vez, sem interrupção, o tom de voz muito mais alto do que ele jamais ouviu. Seu rosto ficava tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos, seus lábios inchados e os olhos mesclando o vermelho e o esverdeado, mais brilhante ainda.

Como poderia convencê-la do contrário? Como colocar em sua cabecinha dura que faria de tudo para voltar sã e salvo, próspero e completamente pronto para levá-la ao altar e ser feliz para sempre?

- Tudo que precisamos é um pouco de paciência, Lílian. – ele repetia, sem coerência.

**Said sugar make it slow  
**_Eu disse: doçura, vá com calma  
_**And we'll come together fine  
**_E vamos ficar bem juntos  
_**All we need is just a little patience (patience)  
**_Tudo que precisamos é só de um pouco de paciência (paciência)_

De nada adiantara. Quinze dias atrás. A noite de puro sofrimento. Não era possível, não era aceitável. Lílian dissera que não o amava o bastante para esperá-lo, que não poderia ficar agonizando à sua espera, à eterna espera de sua alma perfeita e marota mais uma vez. A noite em que Tiago praticamente ajoelhara em seus pés e clamara por paciência. Por entendimento.

No salão comunal da Grifinória, após a ronda noturna da namorada, Tiago esperou. Encontrá-la, dizer-lhe a notícia, mostrar-lhe o papel em suas mãos, ainda trêmulas de exaustão e exaltação. Sirius e Remo aproveitaram a noite para escapar ao Três Vassouras. O formulário de ambos completo, a tinta ainda brilhante e reluzente em seu papel. A espera pela felicidade e pelo abraço carinhoso daquela que era a dona de sua vida. Um sorriso não deixava seu rosto naquela noite, um sorriso persistente e carregado de uma longevidade e força de vontade. O pomo estava tão perto, era somente esticar os dedos e alcançá-lo, batendo suas asas nervosamente e pedindo socorro. Gostaria de agarrar Lílian em seus braços e levá-la aos ares como fizera um dia, levá-la ao mais alto e gritar que seu segundo sonho estava se realizando.

Lílian regressara, cansada e sonolenta. Encontrá-lo ali, sentado e excitado em vê-la era natural. Todas as noites encontravam-se naquele salão deserto e ficavam conversando e se beijando por minutos e horas a fio, felizes e finalmente doados um ao outro. Porém, encontrá-lo com aquele brilho nos olhos, um brilho que somente despertava em seus olhos quando a ouvia dizer que estava profundamente apaixonada por ele, era novidade. Tiago ainda recordava a sua expressão contente ao vê-lo, como correra e largara a varinha no chão, pulando sobre ele e o abraçando, surpresa por assistir tal felicidade transbordar de seus pequeninos olhos protegidos pelos óculos redondos.

Tiago não imaginou que aquele seria o último abraço e a última demonstração de afeto nas duas semanas restantes, até aquele singular dia. Dia em que seu corpo, exausto, sentado naquela escadaria, esperava que sua namorada aparecesse e que pudesse pedir uma segunda chance, uma compreensão repentina, um pouco de paciência.

- Por que você insiste em não sair da minha cabeça, Evans? – perguntou, retirando os óculos que protegiam seus olhos, o olhar desfocado.

**Sit here on the stairs  
**_Eu sentei aqui nas escadas  
_**Cause I'd rather be alone  
**_Pois eu quero ficar sozinho  
_**If I can't have you right now  
**_Se eu não puder te ter agora,  
_**I'll wait dear  
**_Eu esperarei, querida_

De fato, decidira que convencê-la do contrário era a última opção, a última chance. Tiago sabia que, caso Lílian não quisesse esperá-lo, tudo bem. Mas ele nunca desistiria dela. Nunca. Foram anos para conquistá-la, perdê-la dessa maneira era imperdoável.

Precisava estar sozinho para colocar as idéias em jogo e em cheque. Logo Lílian desceria aquela mesma escadaria e o veria ali, com a face levemente inchada, o semblante mais preocupado do que nunca e um peso em seu olhar, um peso de lamentação grande demais para suportar. Aquele não era mais o garoto que costumava correr pelo castelo pregando peças em todos, junto de seus três melhores amigos. Aquele não era mais o jovem genial que aprendeu a transformar-se em um cervo todas as noites em que seu amigo lobisomem passava por sua mutação. Aquele não era mais o rapaz que, apesar do comportamento, possuía as melhores notas da Escola. Tiago tornara-se, finalmente, um homem. E um homem decidido.

E se haviam duas coisas que perseguiria com sua vida seriam: Lílian e sua vaga na Ordem da Fênix. A segunda já conseguiria. Nunca imaginou que a primeira fosse a mais difícil.

- Eu te amo tanto, será que é tão cega de não perceber isso? – falou alto, erguendo a cabeça dos braços. – Preciso de você para me tornar uma pessoa melhor, para combater tudo que acho de mais desprezível nesse mundo, necessito de sua voz para me acalmar e de seu olhar para me trazer à realidade e à esperança mais uma vez...

Chutando um pedaço de uma estátua da escada, Tiago soltou outra exclamação exasperada e completou:

- Só queria que você me compreendesse e me amasse, com um pouco de paciência, nada mais.

**Sometimes I get so tense  
**_Às vezes, eu fico tão tenso,  
_**But I can't speed up the time  
**_Mas eu não posso acelerar o tempo  
_**But you know love  
**_Mas você sabe, amor,  
_**There's one more thing to consider  
**_Há mais uma coisa para considerar_

- Tiago? É você?

A voz suave da jovem encheu seus ouvidos repentinamente, e ele deu um pulo para erguer-se da escadaria. Lílian estava postada no topo, a professora olhando da mesma maneira surpresa e confusa para o grifinório. Tiago agitou a cabeça, desajeitado, para a mestra, que deu as costas e adentrou em sua sala novamente. Lílian continuou paralisada no topo da escadaria, os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre o rosto e a boca entreaberta.

Não se falavam desde aquela noite, não cruzavam olhares desde aquelas declarações, não se tocavam desde aquele abraço caloroso. Tiago sentiu algo entalado na sua garganta e pensou que iria ter de tossir para conseguir tirar. Sua respiração ficou descompassada, apenas com sua imagem. _"Estou definitivamente apaixonado, e como o Sirius sempre diz, me ferrei"_, pensou levemente divertido.

Notando que não havia resposta, Lílian colocou a mala pesada sobre os ombros, empinou o nariz com toda a postura de orgulhosa possível, e cruzou os braços. Seus movimentos eram graciosos, apesar de forçados, como se quisesse mostrar para Tiago que não possuía tempo ou paciência para suas explicações. Tiago teve de se chutar mentalmente, era complicado manter a sanidade perto de algo tão perfeito e irritadiço como ela.

- Er... Lílian...

A mão dela ergueu-se no ar, à frente de seu rosto.

- Não, não, Tiago. Não tenho tempo para suas ladainhas. Nem hoje nem nunca mais, _recorda-se_? – frisou ao final, o olhar apertado, querendo demonstrar aborrecimento.

Esquecendo-se da presença do jovem, Lílian deu mais uma passada e sentiu a mão quente e suada de Tiago agarrar seu braço, não a deixando prosseguir. O semblante carregado de nervosismo e algo mais, Lílian tornou-se para o ex-namorado e franziu a testa, soltando o ar com dificuldade.

- Você me solte Tiago. Deixe de ser infantil e aprenda a viver sem mim.

Tiago aproximou seu corpo do de Lílian e sussurrou:

- Não, eu não vou soltá-la – seu hálito veio quente, como nos momentos mais íntimos de ambos. – Não enquanto não ouvir o que tenho para te falar.

**Said woman take it slow  
**_Eu disse: mulher, pega leve,  
_**Things**** will be just fine  
**_As coisas vão ficar bem  
_**You and I'll just use a little patience  
**_Você e eu só temos que ter um pouco de paciência_

Os olhos de Lílian encontraram os de Tiago, com profundidade desta vez, e ela arrancou o braço do alcance do rapaz. Tiago soltou outro suspiro de exasperação e concentrou-se nela.

- Por favor, Lílian, seja racional... – Lílian abriu a boca, indignada, esperando para retrucar, mas Tiago não permitiu. – Custa muito para você me ouvir mais uma vez, e eu prometo que será a última? – Seus braços cruzaram-se novamente, e Tiago aliviou a expressão. – Um pouco de paciência, só isso que te peço Lílian.

A jovem deu de ombros e esperou que ele prosseguisse com aquela conversa. Fechando os olhos rapidamente, pensou no que poderia aguardá-la. Abrindo-os novamente, notou o papel entre os dedos leves do apanhador da Grifinória. O papel da Ordem da Fênix. Seu coração pareceu dar um estalo, tomada por tamanha dor e decepção.

- Lílian, antes que você me diga que não quer ouvir mais nada sobre isso, eu peço que me escute – a garota sentou-se no degrau onde Tiago estava sentado anteriormente e soltou-se. _"Nada pode piorar, certo?"_. – Talvez você saiba melhor do que eu e mesmo do que ninguém, o que é sentir-se com raiva de si mesmo. Ter, desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, dezenas de alunos a recriminando por sempre tentar ser a melhor, tentar provar que ainda sendo filha de pais trouxas, que possuía muito mais valor e talento do que muitos daqueles presentes – Lílian olhou para o lado, disfarçando. Tocar naquele assunto sempre fora duro demais para ela. – Ter um idiota como o Malfoy querendo transformar sua vida num verdadeiro inferno, ele e o grupinho estúpido da Sonserina. Nunca te deram paz. E _eu sei_, por mais que você tente esconder, _eu sei_ que você já sentiu muita raiva de si mesma por ser quem é. Por ser uma filha de trouxas, ofendida dia após dia de sangue-ruim.

Ainda sem olhar diretamente para o jovem em pé à sua frente, Lílian encolheu as pernas no degrau e permaneceu com o olhar voltado para a parede.

- Aonde quer chegar com isso, Potter? – perguntou, aborrecida, da mesma maneira que sempre o chamou até seis meses atrás, desde o ataque em Hogsmeade. – Pois não sou obrigada a ouvir essas coisas, muito menos desejo que venha com papinho de dó para cima de mim.

Ela apenas ouviu o suspiro quase derrotado de Tiago, enquanto o grifinório soltava os ombros, cansado. Muito cansado. E vê-la daquela forma, encolhida como um animal que tenta se proteger de todos os jeitos, era como assistir novamente sua transformação naquela garotinha despreparada e chorosa do primeiro ano.

Tiago agachou e, ainda assim, não pediu que o olhar de Lílian encontrasse o seu novamente. Ali, abriu o pergaminho com o convite de Dumbledore para ingressar na Ordem da Fênix.

**Said sugar take the time  
**_Eu disse: doçura, não se apresse  
_**Cause the lights are shining bright  
**_Pois as luzes estão brilhando  
_**You and I've got what it takes to make it  
**_Você e eu conseguimos o que tínhamos para fazer  
_**We won't fake it, ahh well never break it,  
**_Nós não falharemos, nunca romperemos  
_**Cuz' I can't take it...  
**_Pois eu não posso resistir..._

- Eu, por outro lado, nunca passei por coisa parecida. Sempre pertenci a uma família tradicional, fiz amigos rapidamente, construí uma vida social intensa e posso dizer que me dava muito nos estudos. Sempre ignorei os sonserinos invejosos e imbecis, apenas não conseguia deixar de lado o Snape, mas todos nós temos defeitos, não é? – Lílian ergueu o olhar para Tiago, olhando enviesada ao comentário sobre o rapaz da Sonserina. – Só que eu nunca imaginei que precisasse a morte do meu pai para que eu pudesse acordar para a vida e, finalmente, como você, sentir raiva de mim mesmo.

A Monitora-Chefe sustentou o olhar e segurou o impulso de passar a mão delicadamente pela face de Tiago. Quase pôde sentir a pele com a barba para fazer, arredia e persistente. Seus olhos ficaram doces de repente, e Tiago não conseguiu, pela primeira vez, concentrar-se nela. Falar sobre a morte de seu pai era doloroso demais.

- Tiago, você sabe que não tinha nada a ser feito... – disse a ruiva, a voz embargada, sentindo a mesma dor que o jovem.

- Sei que não – concordou ele, a voz pesada. – Mas isso não garante que a culpa vá embora, Lílian. Meu pai foi morto da forma mais covarde possível, e por aqueles asquerosos e nojentos e filhos da puta! É um absurdo o que fizeram com ele, e eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça novamente, com mais ninguém! – seus olhos estavam doloridos, Lílian podia ver. – Isto aqui – ele levantou o pergaminho entre os dedos. – Não vai trazer meu pai de volta, mas eu terei minha vingança! E muito mais do que isso, eu poderei impedir que outros garotos percam o pai tão cedo de jeito tão banal. Não quero mais saber de mortes de gente inocente que cruzou o caminho dos Comensais de Voldemort por engano ou por má sorte!

- Eu sei disso, você não precisa me explicar, Tiago, quantas vezes te falei isso naquela noite? Sei que a morte do seu pai te fez mudar o modo de ver as coisas e...

Tiago puxou o rosto de Lílian para o seu, pedindo que ela o encarasse completamente. A ruiva ficou paralisada, surpresa com a reação abrupta do rapaz e ouviu-o dizer:

- Tenho raiva de mim, pois era para eu ter cruzado o caminho de Voldemort, não meu pai. Cansei de ouvir minha mãe e ele discutindo noites e noites sobre o trabalho maluco dele, o trabalho que ele amava com toda a sua essência – nesta hora, Lílian iniciava o derramar de lágrimas sofridas de seus olhos, acompanhando a dor expressa por Tiago. – Mas ainda assim, sei que foi o destino, foi o que tinha de acontecer, para minha mãe e eu acordarmos, especialmente eu. Meu pai não morreu em vão, Lílian. E o ingresso para a Ordem da Fênix vai fazer que eu conquiste novamente o antigo Tiago que eu era, o antigo Tiago que vocês mesma se apaixonou...

Lílian não conseguiu segurar um soluço e extrapolou-o da garganta, deixando o rosto cair e sua testa encontrar-se com o queixo de Tiago. O jovem mordeu o lábio inferior e beijou o topo da cabeça da ex-namorada, aspirando o xampu tão delicioso e o perfume tão inebriante, enquanto Lílian chorava compulsivamente.

- Tiago, eu não posso te impedir – ela soluçava, dizia com dificuldade as palavras, quase incoerentes. – Impedir de não ir... Mas eu queria... Queria que você ficasse comigo... Comigo, porque é seguro comigo... Eu não sei se agüento... Eu não agüento! Ficar longe de você! Dois anos! Sei que tem que ir, mas eu não agüento! Eu te amo demais para agüentar, sem saber se você estará vivo ou não! Eu não posso! Tente entender...

**I've been walking in the streets at night  
**_Eu estive caminhando nas ruas à noite  
_**Just trying to get it right  
**_Tentando ter certeza disso  
_**It's hard to see with so many around  
**_É difícil ver com tantos por perto  
_**You know I don't like being stuck in the crowd  
**_Você sabe que eu não gosto de ficar preso na multidão  
_**And the streets don't change  
**_E as ruas não mudam_

Nesse momento, Tiago tomou Lílian em seus braços e sentou ao seu lado, no mesmo degrau, abraçando-a com toda sua força. Precisava fazê-la entender que ir para a Ordem da Fênix era um sonho a ser realizado junto dela, mas mais do que isso, Tiago não teria forças para ingressar na Ordem sem Lílian. E vê-la daquela maneira, definhando em seus braços, chorando desesperadamente, dizendo novamente que o amava, que o amava tanto que não era capaz de ficar distante dele... Era tudo. Nada mais era necessário.

Lílian gostaria de mostrar a ele que dissera mentiras naquela noite apenas para convencê-lo a ficar com ela. Talvez, caso conseguisse firmar que somente ficaria com ele se Tiago não embarcasse com a Ordem, talvez ele realmente ficasse com ela. Talvez se dissesse que não o amava mais, que teria de escolher entre ela e a Ordem, talvez ele a escolhesse. Contudo, nada mais era necessário.

Tiago puxou o rosto de Lílian para longe de seu ombro e fez com que ela o encarasse mais uma vez com totalidade. Calmamente, alcançou os lábios da jovem com avidez, encostando-os com quase medo ao início, depois com maior poder e força de vontade. As bocas se tocaram e se experimentaram após quinze dias afastadas uma da outra, ainda curtindo o singelo momento, em que se encontravam na escadaria da Torre de Astronomia. Lílian notou que as mãos de Tiago estavam suadas, trêmulas, inconstantes. Imaginou como poderia ficar longe daquilo, longe de toda a emoção que transbordava de ambos.

Lílian procurou afastar-se por um momento, pegando o ar para seus pulmões, mas Tiago não dava descanso e aproximava-se novamente dela. Seus corpos uniram-se num abraço afetuoso e quente, as mãos percorrendo as costas e os quadris, os pescoços e os braços, as pernas e as cinturas. A necessidade de um contato para reafirmar o que já sabiam há muito era inevitável, e Lílian pensou ter mais um de seus amassos com o namorado naquela escadaria. Ela, a certinha de Hogwarts que somente quebrava regras acompanhada dos Marotos e de Tiago.

Repentinamente, Lílian quebrou o beijo, empurrando Tiago de si, ofegante. O rapaz olhou confuso e notou que seus olhos ainda estavam embarcados.

- Lílian? O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A ruiva soltou a respiração, o rosto ainda inchado pelo choro e os lábios ainda mais pelo beijo caloroso do grifinório. Uniu suas mãos em seu colo e deu uma última olhada de coragem para ele.

- Prometa-me que você terá muita paciência comigo, Tiago...

O apanhador da Grifinória franziu o cenho, sem entender.

- Por que você está falando isso? – indagou o moreno, ajeitando os óculos.

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior, como se estivesse estudando, e completou:

- Somente me prometa, Tiago.

- Ok, eu prometo. Mas o que houve...?

- Tiago, eu te amo mais do que tudo, e por isso mesmo estou embarcando nessa junto com você – a boca de Tiago foi ficando entreaberta até escancarada ao ouvir a revelação de Lílian. – Eu vou com você para a Ordem da Fênix!

Tiago ergueu-se do chão, pálido.

- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA?! VOCÊ NÃO VAI SE METER NESSA GUERRA, LÍLIAN, NEM PENSAR! PODE ESQUECER SENHORITA! PODE ESQUECER JÁ!

- Hey, mas você acabou de me prometer – ela levantou do degrau, da mesma maneira, indo atrás do namorado. – Eu vou sim! Não adianta... E não FUJA DE MIM SENHOR POTTER, SOU MONITORA-CHEFE, ENTENDEU?! PACIÊNCIA COMIGO, LEMBRA?!

**I ain't got time for the game cause I need you  
**_Eu não tenho tempo para o jogo, pois eu preciso de você  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, cause I need you  
**_Sim, sim, mas eu preciso de você  
_**Ooo I need you, whoa I need you  
**_Uhh__, eu preciso de você, uhh, eu preciso de você  
_**All this time  
**_Toda hora

* * *

_


End file.
